Shigeki
is a jōnin-level from Tobikakurenai Village. She is famous in the village for awaken fervent passions in the village's teenagers and also for her skill with her Kekkei Tōta, the Fluid Release. She is a member of Team Onwa, having replaced Miyuki Hisajima. Background Shigeki was an orphan who barely remember anything about her parents. From childhood she was raised by tutors and the Tobikakurenai Village's ANBU captains that instructed her the "way of the good shinobi". All her childhood she spent living in the inns of the ANBU training program. As much as the heads of ANBU tried to please the most children when they were not training, so that they do not deny to perform trainings, Shigeki always felt lonely and fragile. One of the few ways she found to improve her mood was to create clay pots. She liked to mold the clay and transform its fluid structure into something solid and pretty. At age five, Shigeki met an older boy named Kaba, who seemed to be somewhat rejected by other boys of his age, because Kaba does not surpassed most expectations of the training program tutors. The friendship between the two was instantaneous and the bond of brotherhood between them grew stronger every day. Thus, Shigeki began to admire Kaba as her older brother and he looked at her as his little sister. After becoming a genin, Shigeki was presented to her particular master who would teach exclusively to her new shinobi techniques and oversee her training. Initially, Shigeki had not liked her new sensei, Tomo Kogure, because he was too serious and calculating. His principles were that a shinobi should not cling to its emotions and should always follow the logic - which was totally different of what Kaba always told her to do. It was apparent that Tomo had no experience in dealing with children, so the first few months of living together they were not very friendly. But before eleven when Shigeki was promoted to chūnin, she discovered who had a kekkei genkai, the Fluid Release. That discovery approached pupil and teacher, because together the two began training and to better understand the kekkei genkai to enhance Shigeki's training. Since then, Tomo and Shigeki began to understand well each other, and she realized that the sensei was not entirely rational, but deep down he felt his emotions. During the time that Tomo was the sensei of Shigeki, she finally knew how the relationship should be between a daughter and her father. However, Tomo and Kaba did not get along, their opinions about the shinobi world were opposed and often one argued with another. Generally the discussions generated around their ideals, and they often argued about which way would be best for the future of Shigeki. The incidents in her life began after the worst fighting between Kaba and Tomo happen. The two argued fiercely as never before and ended up fighting each other. The fight only ended when Shigeki intervened to tears, and arrested the two with her minesweeper. From that day the relationship between her and Kaba became more distant, when the brother avoided her the maximum and just focused on his missions. A few months later it was time to Tomo move away from Shigeki when he was ordered to serve a mission outside the village. A few months after both leaving on missions, Tomo was missing for almost two years and when appeared he had been killed and his body was found by members of the Kusagakure's ANBU. Some months after the disappearance of Tomo, Kaba also disappeared and six months after Tomo's death he also was killed. After the death of her sensei and her brother, Shigeki became lonely and secluded in her home. Perhaps due to her determination to only care about her missions, her income increased in each battle and with that she got her promotion to become jōnin before reaching adulthood. Even so, she decided to leave the ANBU training. Appearance is a brunette-skinned girl of average height with black eyes. Her hair is brown and curly, and part of it is stuck in a coke, nevertheless they are quite long and almost reach the height of her waist. Shigeki uses a green dress with long sleeves similar to that uses, she also has bandages on her legs that reach to cover everything from the thighs. Shigeki is also, as Onwa Hikaeme, always makeup and she uses clear lipstick on her lips. Her singular beauty, her femininity and her techniques involving acids and other fluids caused her earned the nickname . Also due to her looks and her personality she became famous for awakening in young people and teenagers from the village fervent passions. Personality Shigeki is a young-adult earnest in her decisions and even being quite beautiful and caring about her appearance always proves that is smart and does not like to be seen only by her body. Such intelligence and quick thinking were inherited from her training with Tomo. When she was introduced to Team Onwa, Shigeki initially proved inflexible and cold, for she still guarding the teachings of her master about friendships and emotions. This feeling provoked in Sokai some enmity with Shigeki, since he and Miyuki were great friends and he still frustrated after her accident. However, after a long discussion about the values of friendship between her and Sokai, Shigeki realized that even Tomo cared about his friends and had emotions and that Kaba's words about feelings and friends were true. After that day, Shigeki became willing to better understand her new teammates and become more sociable with them. She also cares with the very first impression that will go to the unknown and gets very ashamed when sometimes gets drunk and loses control of her actions. So she shows a preference for sodas and juices, even creating some techniques involving alcohol and derivatives. Abilities Shigeki, as having received training from ANBU, is considered a high-level, shinobi with a detailed knowledge about the laws and the obligations of a ninja. She is also considered powerful because she has a powerful dominion over her Kekkei Genkai. Even not being muscled she is able to utilize powerful taijutsus. Taijutsu Drunken Fist to date her.]] As , Shigeki has manifested a natural predisposition towards the Drunken Fist. The curious relationship between Shigeki and Drunken Fist is that few believe that she have facility in get drunk because she is able to create various techniques using alcohol and derivatives. The explanation for this singularity was explained by Onwa after analyzing Shigeki with her special ocular skill. According to Onwa, the fact Shigeki have created techniques involving alcohol while she was not adult harmed her body so as to make it very sensitive to the influence and power of alcohol. She also explained that when Shigeki uses a jutsu that creates alcohol, a small portion of her chakra is concentrated around her internal organs preventing her from getting drunk with her own technique. But when she ingests any alcoholic beverage without protecting her organs with chakra, she ends up getting drunk easily. Whenever gets drunk, Shigeki becomes sensual or sensitive and whiny, but can also get easily irritated or depressed. Usually she tries to impress Sokai and ask him, why he does not want to date her. Nature Transformation Shigeki's most noticeable power is the utilisation of water, yang and wind nature manipulations to create Fluid Release. Her powers with fluids allow she uses water and wind, to be able to peek through places of difficult access or turn her body into fluid. She is also able to convert water and gas to create offensive and defensive techniques that often surprise her opponents for taking unusual shapes. The use of alcohol in the transformation of water is commonly used by her, who also likes to mix it with acidic or viscous substances. Intelligence Shigeki possessed a high degree of intelligence, perception and quite sharp and she possessed enough knowledge on logic. These abilities were the result of intense training with Tomo, which allowed her perception and knowledge were improved every day. She possessed basics about psychology, thanks to her ANBU training. She also possessed established knowledge about art and sculptures, one of her favorite hobbies is to create clay pots, so she devoted much of her free time studying techniques about contemporary art. Stats Trivia *''Shigeki'' (刺激) means "stimulus". *When she casually refers to her former master, Shigeki refers to Tomo as , but when she's talking formally about him, she refers to him as . *Shigeki completed 289 official missions in total, adding all missions she performed before and after her enter in the Team Onwa: 88 D-rank, 56 C-rank, 98 B-rank, 45 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *Shigeki wishes to fight seriously with Onwa Hikaeme. *Shigeki's favorite foods are curry, yogurt and milkshake. Her least favourite is junk-food. *Shigeki's hobbies are create clay pots and paint her nails with green nail polish. *Shigeki's favorite phrase is "Let me pass" (通してください, Tōshite kudasai). Quotes *(To Tomo Kogure, about Kaba) "Kaba isn't stupid! He knows what he's talking about. Why don't you listen to him, sensei? He is my brother, not of blood, but I love him like if was." *(To Kaba) "You and Tomo-sensei think very differently. You have different points of view, and this sometimes confuses me... He talks about logic and you about emotions, and I think I could live with both. Will you one day understand each other?" *(To her team) "I know you were very fond of Miyuki Hisajima, but now I'm in her place. I guarantee you we're not the same, but I'll try to supply her lack. Not replace her." *(To Miyuki Hisajima, about Onwa Hikaeme) "She knows that is beautiful, but still struggles to look further." *(To Sokai) "Why don't you date me?!"